needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ELKING
Welcome Hi, welcome to Need For Madness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:3rd stage.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Logo Thank you for your logo. Did you paint/photoshop the main menu or do you have NFM 2 on your computer? I brought NFM2 and took a pic of the main and then put wiki - ELKING Re: Do you think i am a bad member? You have a bunch of decent edits, also, i visited your page some times, and i saw your model. It definitely looks good, too. Also about bookbay, i dont know. Sir Galaxy 06:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) can i have the códe of your mirage, email it to lokto089@hotmail.com please... I love that car. Sorry code stealer but it is not mine i just took the picture in aim games forum and then posted here so NO ELKING 13:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh geez.... Sorry if anyone took my comments too far. I just felt kinda lonely. Anyway, I'm back now, but Im not sure about any more pages I could make. Or....? Bookbay 10:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights! I know I should've mentioned this earlier, but anyway, I requested that I adopt this wiki, in order to remove the unneeded stuff off and make it better. Could you help out in this Wiki a bit more often? It's not exactly fun doing it alone...Bookbay Talk 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am also posting this to Drifter X, Sir Galaxy and Yinpingu. Ok i will help make a awesome car game wiki famous lets go! ELKING 22:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi this is nfmlevelhacker2 ? Yes who are you? ELKING 02:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) message name's echo. im in your clan, DW. Ok ELKING 22:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, we can have Admin rights. Even though this is abandoned, I can request for an adoption (that means I can be an Admin if the current one isn't here) which I already did. If you help contribute here a lot, you could qualify for an Admin too. If you want me to be Admin, you can vote for it here! Please vote soon! Bookbay Talk 08:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Tips on the infoboxstage template In Source mode, put the at the very top, right beside the text, like this: Text text text text Anyway, once you're done that, switch back to Visual mode, and click edit the template. Fill stuff out as seen there. If you don't know it, leave it blank, it'll say "No Information for you. Did this help? Bookbay Talk 11:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ty i was confused ELKING 16:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! I HAVE FINALLY BECOME AN ADMIN!!!!!!! And thanks for helping out with everything, guys. If you think you qualify for Admin Rights, request for them User Blog:Bookbay/Admin requesting! Wikia Markup! I'll be posting a blog about this soon, but any way... #The headings Putting Heading 2 gives... Heading 2 If you want the headings to be smaller and small, increase the number of ='s in each row, like =Heading 6 = gives... =Heading 6 = # The Bolds and Italics Putting threee ' marks on each side, like... Bold gives... Bold Putting 2 ' marks give an italicized word, like Italics gives... Italics Finally, putting both result in a both Bold and Italics, like Bold and Italics #Links Add Radical One gives.... Radical One Hope that helps! Your first Admin job! Congrats on being an Admin! Now, the first thing you need to do is to add Infoboxstage's to all NFM1 stages. Bookbay Talk 04:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Fwd: I will be away 'till Tuesday, so you manage on your own with ELKING, ok? Please follow the Layout while creating Stunts Pages and don't leave un-formal messages on pages. Make sure no vandalisers attack the wiki... See you! Bookbay Talk 14:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's finish the Stunts quick I have a NEW and VERY interesting project coming up... Bookbay Talk 03:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you support... In your absence, the Wikia has been attacked TWICE. Please come here to look over it for a few days (I will be away untill Monday). And PLEASE, PLEASE don't let it get attacked again! Bookbay Talk 13:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Your a very good person!I like your added pictures. I have a request:Can you please create a blog for what Nimi is good for? Merry Christmas! Whereever you may be, let your happiness travel to every person in the world. The love you give will be the boost for everyone, including the people on this Wikia. To celebrate this, let's gather together and edit non-stop today! Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! Bookbay Talk 02:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Radical One: He or She? In the photo that you put in, (Radical One without wings) you call Radical One a she. In the rest of the article, it says that Rad One is a he. What do you think? Is R1 a he or a she, if you say a he, can I edit the thumbnail? Thanks! I didn't a MEMBER changed the thumbnail but go ahead i think Rad1 is a He. ELKING 02:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ i think it's a He Radical24 15:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC)radical24 Mirage Prototype V Can you put the coding for the Mirage in my talk page? I would like for it to be sky blue, like High Rider's 1st color, but with Radical One's stats. Thanks! Mike458 03:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- What's your name on nfmM? Radical24 15:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC)radical24 Fvck u rad24.... ELKING 19:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Your nfmlh2? @__@